percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 2
Kenny's POV I listened intently to the shaking earth, and Shirato's voice shouted "ANDREA ROBSON!" I prayed as a drawn out "VERSUS...'' shot from the ground, for me. I had killing intent I was unable to supress anymore. "KENNY GLOOM!" I laughed happily, a shrill little giggle full of madness. I saw the arena switching around, now seeing an open arena. I forced myself to stay emotionless as I shadow-traveled into the arena. I looked up at Andrea, and muttered "Get down here..." Andrea jumped into the Arena, and I noticed that there were no shadows here for me to manipulate. I would have to rely on swordplay until the sunset, in about twenty minutes. I drew my blade, a 6-foot long, 22 pound Imperial Gold-Tempered Iron combo broadsword with a serrated edge. Andrea, slightly flinching, drew her katana. I felt the air ionize, and she charged forward at sound-speed by charging out air behind her. I, in a split second, blocked with my broadsword. I pushed her back, using the force she charged forward at me with to knock me back. I ran forward, swinging my broadsword. Andrea, touching the flat eddge, channelled several hundred megawatts of lightning through the blade. I dropped it, burns on my hands. I thought about the time, and realized this had all taken 15 minutes. "You are so dead…" I laughed. I flipped backwards, and said "Four minutes..." Andrea charged forward, and I tripped her easily. As she landed, her katana flew from her hand. "Three minutes..." I said. She stood up, and tried to punch me. I dodged easily, and pulled my spare dagger. 10 inches long, made of a fusion celestial bronze and stainless steel, I thrust it forward and into her hip. As she grunted in pain, I said "Two minutes..." She ran backwards, and tried to grab her katana. I threw my dagger, impaling in the ground behind her. She tripped on it, snapping the blade clean in half. She landed with a dull thud on the ground, and part of the blade landed, impaled in her shoulder. She groaned, as I focused my energy. So soon... "One minute..." I giggled. She pulled the dagger from her shoulder, and charged me weilding the blade. "NO TIME!" I shouted, trying my hardest not to start laughing out my energy in envy. She gasped as she was thrown into the air by a shadow. She began to fall at a fast rate of speed, but I formed a hand from darkness, which promptly punched her back into the air. As she landed, I formed several giant needles out of darkness, which impaled themselves in Andrea. They dissipated, sunset ending. I was out of shadow, but I charged forward anyway. I picked up my broadsword, and laughed as I ran forward. "THIS IS THE FINISHING BLOW!" I shouted, swinging the sword down onto the girls waist, prepared to bisect her. But the blow never hit. Hope, holding the blade in place with his metal arm, glared at me. "Remember," he said, anger coating his voice, "no killing." "Whatever." I said, jumping out of the arena. Category:JJRawesome Category:Icy Dictator Category:Chapter Page